Queen's blade: a new chapter
by jiyongxD
Summary: Kai was just and ordinary boy, not perfect but just ordinary. But one day change his life. He read a spell out of a book and that spell led him to a new universe. He was on an adventure, an adventure which will costs his life. Will he find love, hate or death when he is walking the new path? rated m- light lemon, ecchi, Language Rebellion characters will be added.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting the Vance's Family.

Reminder: yes I am going to change it up because it is a fan fiction.

I do not own Queen's blade or the characters.

At home

"Kai-kun, is this your book?" Asked his mom barging in.

"Okaa-san, I thought I told you to knock before going in my room."

"Oh I'm sorry but I just wanted to ask you if this is yours, I'm cleaning the attic out today."

"Where's the book?" asked Kai. Kai was a Japanese and Korean boy with blonde hair. His bangs were covering his right eye. He was rather tall for a 16 year old. He was wearing a T-Shirt that said I love girls and white Khakis. His name was Lee JI Kai.

"Here." His mom said. She handed him the book and he was looking at it very closely.

"No, this isn't mine but can I have it?" He asked her.

"Well, yes of course!"

"Ok then, now can you get out of my room, I'm busy."

"Sure." His mom replied sadly. She went outside of the room and said "If you need anything tell me ok?"

"Kay!" Kai yelled back. Kai was flipping through the pages and found a weird picture. It was full of pretty girls with big busts.

"You rang?" ranged his crotch.

"Did not!" Kai yelled. He was looking at it very closely and at the bottom of the page it had these words.

"_Beware, if you enter this dimension there will be no going back to your world." _

"Not going back?" Kai said to himself. He was curious of what it said and when he flipped to the next page it _said "If you don't regret it, read the spell and there you will have your new life."_

"New life?" He said. "Must be some childish tail again. Wonder if it's true?" Kai started reading the spell.

"_Kow woe nane kimi Lucifer."_

"_Kimi no Ade Ni sutto Lucifer."_

_Sagata Ni kimi no arigto GU chi Lucifer."_

And now it got to the last line and said _"You will now have a new life that you will not regret, there will be no turning back, kimi no Lucifer."_

Just then everything went pitched black.

In Claudette's room

"Why does Leina keep on running away?" She said. "I don't understand her at all."

Just as she was about to get up someone fell in her room. A boy fell on top of her.

"Owwie…." He groaned.

"What the" Claudette said. She looked down at the strange boy.

"Where am I?" groaned Kai.

"K-K-KYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Claudette.

"What-What happened?" Said Kai confusingly. Kai got up and saw that he was on top of a red headed girl and that her breasts were showing. "I-I'm so sorry!" he said. He quickly got up.

"Who are you?" Claudette said while fixing her armor.

"Oh I'm a freshman from JDR high school."

"I'm not referring that, I'm saying who are you to be and why are you in my room?"

"Oh my name is Lee JI Kai, but you can call me Kai, and I don't know why I'm here. I was just looking through a book and it said that if I read the spell which I did I would go to another dimension." He explained. "I thought it was a child's book."

"I don't believe you." She said calmly.

"Well it's really up to you to believe me, anyways" Kai said, He was being cut when her little sister Elina barged in.

"Onee-sama, I heard that a commoner saw Leina Onee-sama." She yelled and then she saw Kai. "Who's that?!"

"Um someone!" Claudette quickly replied. "Someone, uh, you, uh, don't know!"

"You know you're really bad at lying." Kai whispered to Claudette.

"Ohhh, Onee-sama is that your boyfriend?" teased Elina.

"What no!" Yelled Claudette back blushing.

"Ohhh you're blushing! You should be happy." Said Elina.

"Why would I be happy?"

"Because, I never thought a cute and pretty boy like him would ever fall for a hot tempered, stubborn, and mean girl like you." Said Elina.

"What?" Said Claudette.

"Neh, you should treat her right, she's a nice girl if you really know her. And good luck." Elina Said.

"OK?" Said Kai.

"Get out!" Yelled Claudette. She threw a pillow at Elina and Elina missed it and ran out.

"Oh and by the way, I heard that Leina Onee-sama is coming back because a girl brought her back." Elina yelled.

"Who's Leina and that girl?" Asked Kai.

"Their my half-sisters. Leina's the second oldest, she's going to be the next heir. Elina's the youngest the girl who I was talking to." Explained Claudette.

"Wait how come Leina is going to be the next heir? How come you aren't? I mean you are the oldest." Said Kai.

"Just because." Said Claudette.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You don't have to know right now, I'll tell you it when the time comes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Kai. "Anyways what's your name, I mean you know my name yet I don't know your name."

"My name is Claudette Vance. The oldest daughter." Replied Claudette.

"Nice name. Can I call you Nee-san! Please!" whined Kai.

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted a nee-san!"

"No."

"Why!"

"No."

"Why!"

"No"

"Why!"

"Because I said so." Said Claudette.

"Claudette-sama, Leina- sama has returned." Spoked a knight.

"Alright I will be down in a second." Said Claudette. "And if you spread any rumors about me and this boy you head will be removed from your body got that!"

"Yes ma'am." And the Knight left.

"Can I come?" Asked Kai.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what your sister looks like and plus I feel safe when I'm around you."

"Alright but do not embarrass me."

"Yes sir! I mean Yes Ma-am!"

at the bridge

"OI! Where's your sister!" yelled Risty. The Pointy red headed girl.

"I don't know." Then the two of them heard talking noises coming their way.

"And so I was what the heck do you want!" said Kai.

"UH huh." Said Claudette.

"Hey, so that red head is your sister?" Said Kai. "She looks like a thief to me."

"She's not my sister."

"Then who is?"

"I'll show you her when we get there!" yelled Claudette.

"Yeah your sister was right you're a hot tempered girl for sure." Commented Kai.

"What did you say?" Yelled Claudette.

"But you're cute when you get mad and embarrassed!" Yelled Kai.

"You really think so?" said Claudette softly and blushing.

"Huh?" Kai said. "What did you say? You say something?"

"Nothing at all." When they arrived at the bridge Claudette pointed out that the naked girl with long hair was her sister.

"Bwuuahaha!" spitted out Kai. "She's your sister?!"

"Yes." Said Elina and Claudette.

"WHY IS SHE NAKED!" said Kai loudly. "You rang?" ranged his crotch. "I did not ring!" Yelled Kai covering his hard crotch. Everyone sweat drop.

"Bakka!" yelled Claudette. She smacked Kai in the head.

"Ow that hurts!" yelled Kai.

"I care why?"

"You should be called the ruthless queen!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Risty. "Anyways where's my reward?"

"What reward?" Said Elina. "What have you done to my Onee-sama?"

"I didn't do anything…" Risty said.

"Whatever, Onee-sama lets go get you ready." Said Elina dragging naked Leina.

"Who's the cute guy?" asked Leina.

"Oh he's Claudette Onee-sama Boyfriend." Said Elina "But she'll deny it."

"Oh, he actually fell for her?" said Leina.

"I know right!"

"Their gossiping about us Claudette-san."

"I won't let you cross this bridge." Said Claudette. "I will never let you cross it or destroy it."

"Huh?" Said Kai.

"Heh, oh really? You don't even know what I'll do." Said Risty. "You don't even know what I did to your little sister."

"Stop playing around!" Barked Claudette.

"I'm scared…" said Kai.

"Heh, you know you should stop worrying about me and start worrying about that boyfriend of yours." Said Risty. "I'm jealous that you have a cute boy as your mate."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yelled Claudette.

"Fiancé?"

"NO!"

"Well you two do make a cute couple." Teased Risty "I'll be surprised if you and he last."

"OI! Don't flame the fuel!" Yelled Kai.

"Guards lock her up!" Yelled Claudette. "Kai! You are going to get dress!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! You got a problem with it!"

"Maybe…"

"Yep their a true couple." Said Risty.

at the dungeon.

The guards threw Risty in jail and said "I'll find out what you did to my Onee-sama and when I find out your dead!" And she walked out.

"_This is getting more interesting."_

outside the Dungeon

"Why do you keep on running away from your destiny?" Said Claudette.

"Because I don't want to be the heir! It'll be much better if you were!" Said Leina. That received Leina a slap.

"Go get dressed!"

"Hey knock it off!" Said Kai. "You two are sisters right? Then why don't you guys act like sisters? Stop hating on each other!"

"What do you know about our family?" Commented Claudette.

"I know that you're supposed to treat each other with lots of love and that you two love each other! Am I right, Claudette-san?" said Kai.

"Whatever. Go get dressed Leina. Kai your coming with me and Leina Father said that this ball is for you to choose a husband." Said Claudette.

"But I don't want to! You should go get married since you're the oldest!" Said Leina. "Oh I forgot, you're with that kid! What's your name?

"!"

"Oh my name is Lee JI Kai."

"Weird name."

"Shut up!"

"Let's go!" said Claudette and she dragged Kai to her room.

in her room

"So I'm going to the Ball too?" Said Kai. "I mean we just met."

"I have my reasons."

"But!"

"Go get dressed now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

End of chapter.

Name- Lee JI Kai.

Age- 16

Likes- Pretty and cute girls, Fighting, eating, being with Claudette and the other girls.

Dislikes- Ghosts and bugs.

Hobbies- Like watching scary movies and getting scared, teasing people, and hanging out with people especially Claudette and the other girls in his harem.

Specialties- Fist fighting and running.

Weapons- Fists and guns.

Quotes- "No matter what happens I'll never let go of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fight at The Vance's.

Reminder: I do not own Queen's Blade or the characters.

During the Ball  
"This is just great, I can't even be free and also I'm going to have a fiancé? This is bullshit." Sighed Leina.

"Isn't a girl supposed to be elegant and not curse at all?" Asked Kai. Kai was right behind her.

"Huh? Who's there?" said Leina.

"It's me, Kai."

"Oh HI Kai-san."

"Heh, Kai-san? Aren't you older than me?" Said Kai grinning. "Besides I should be calling you Leina-sama, but I won't."

"Why?" asked Leina. "I am the future heir of the Vance.

"Well I think you should just be called Leina because that's who you really are, I don't care if you're going to be the next heir." Kai said. "I just think it's just stupid to look at someone differently from who they really are."

"!"

"You know, if I were you I would just give up my life at this place and start a new one."

"Kai…" said Leina. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for accepting for who I am."

"Heh, thank me? No one ever thanks me." Sighed Kai.

"Well, I'm the first person right?" Said Leina.

"Yeah, first person…" said Kai. "Hey you want to go back to your room? I'll escort you."

"Sure…"

At Leina's room.

"Thank you." Said Leina.

"Ah it's nothing really." Replied Kai. Suddenly the door swung open and there was a red head, with some kind a peculiar armor, just like a thief.

"Oi! Leina help! Your sister is chasing me down." Yelled Listy.

"Ah, Listy-san, um hide here!" Leina yelled "Kai if you say something you're dead for sure got that!"

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Kai.

Listy went over behind the bed and ducked down. _"Sheesh, now I get why Leina runs away from her sister." _Listy thought. Just then the door swung open and Claudette was there standing in her armor ready to fight.

"Leina, have you seen the prisoner?" asked Claudette.

"No, I haven't Onee-sama." Replied Leina.

"What about you Kai?"

"Oh, me, psst, no way! I was just here with Leina talking about things! You know!" Replied Kai.

"You know you're really bad at lying." Whispered Leina.

"Shut up!" replied Kai.

"Anyways Onee-sama why are you in my room?" asked Leina.

"Oh I was just checking if you were OK." Said Claudette.

"Well I am."

"Good." Said Claudette.

"Then can you get out of my room please?" Said Leina.

"No, I'm just going to stay here until Elina comes back."

"Damn these sisters, they really do go hard on each other." Mumbled Kai.

"You say something?" said Claudette and Leina.

"NO not at all." As Kai was finished with what he was saying, Elina barged in.

"Claudette Onee-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Elina.

"Oh nothing really, I was just doing your job. Keeping an eye on Leina." Replied Claudette.

"Oh well that's done. Hey Claudette Onee-sama I think there's something important the guards want to tell you I think you should go." Said Elina. "And Leina Onee-sama won't run away again right?"

"Alright, I'll go but I will warn you Leina, if you are hiding something tell me ok?" said Claudette. "Or else there will be consequences."

"Ok."

"Kai, keep an eye on here ok?" said Claudette.

"Hai!" Said Kai. Claudette walked out of the room with Elina and when they got out Risty popped up.

"Ah, thank you for hiding me; it must be hard for you to face her." Risty said.

"Ah it's nothing really Risty-san." Replied Leina.

"Well I must get going because I want to find the treasure! Bye!" Said Risty. Risty walked out the door and ran.

"Weird." Said Kai.

"I'm going to run away are you? Kai?" said Leina.

"I…don't…Know…" Said Kai.

"Ho? You like my sister don't you!" teased Leina.

"I do not like her! She's just a friend" Said Kai. Kai was blushing rapidly.

"Your blushing."

"Am not!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." Said Leina.

"But!"

"Bye! Bye!" suddenly a pink think appeared out in the window.

"Leina-Chan you're not going to leave me are you?" said the Pink thing.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FUCKING THING?!"Yelled Kai.

"That pink thing is Melona. The demon." Said Leina.

"DE-DE-DE-DEMON?!" stuttered Kai.

"Yes a demon which can transform into anything it can." Said Leina. "Melona what are you doing here?!"

"Ho, I can't go visit you and that cute guy over there?" Said Melona.

"Don't mess around with me!" Yelled Leina. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Alright... I accept it." Said Melona "Come and get me!"

scene change on the roof top.

"Ho, why don't we get this started." Said Melona.

"What a minute! Why are you two fighting? I mean why don't talk this over." Said Kai running in between them. "This is wrong!"

"Get out of the way Kai!" Yelled Leina.

"Oh my, oh a cute guy standing up during a fight without being scared! This is legendary! Legendary I tell you Legendary!" yelled Melona.

Everyone sweat drop.

Claudette battle.

"Who's that up there? Elina? No Leina and…Kai?!" Said Claudette. "What is he doing there!?"

"Heh, I guess she's busy with that boy." Said Risty resting. "Looks like I need to give up the treasure to get away from the general, huh?"

Leina battle

"Get out of the way Kai!" Yelled Leina "You're going to get hurt!"

"No! I won't let you fight, I won't let you two fight!" yelled Kai. "You two are better than this!"

"!" Melona was surprise a boy can say that when it is a fight. "Heh, what a brave young boy!"

"Leina please, I know you don't want to fight, just stop, this isn't you, you too Melona!"

"I'm sorry but I must fight to be free from this place I'm sorry Kai." Leina said. Leina was running towards Kai and she knocked him over the roof top.

"Wait a minute what are you doing?" Yelled Melona "He might die!"

"No he won't because my Onee-sama will save him for sure." Said Leina tearing up. "Let's get this battle on!"

"_Why, why can't we have peace for once? Why? Why the fighting? Why must we fight? Leina-San, do you really want to be free that bad? Leina-San, thank you, you were the first person who ever thanked me for something. Thank you."_ Said Kai falling down. Just then he felt someone catch him. When he opened his eyes it was Claudette. "Claudette-San!"

"Heh, what are you doing?" said Claudette. "Are you throwing your life away?"

"Claudette-san…Why do you fight?" Asked Kai. "I mean like there aren't really any point of fighting."

"We fight to protect our loved ones, we fight to win, to be strong, and to wish for fame." Replied Claudette.

"But you might die."

"Don't worry; if we believe in ourselves we will not lose! Defiantly."

"Oh…"

"Kai-kun…"

"Hehehehe I was just wondering you know!" laughed Kai trying to force a smile.

"Kai-kun…"

Leina's Battle.

"You know I think I might have a chance with that boy if I seduce him." Teased Melona.

"Shut up! He belongs to my Onee-sama!" Replied Leina falling down.

"Heh, don't tell me you don't like him too?" Said Melona "You like him don't you?"

"I don't like him!" Yelled Leina

"Ho really? Miss Pee in her pants." Teased Melona.

"Huh?" Leina said. Leina looked at her legs and saw a puddle.

"Humiliated aren't we?"

"Shut up!" Leina saw a spot where she can defeat Melona. "Why aren't you fighting monster!"

"I thought I told you to never call me that ever again!" Yelled Melona. She was walking towards Leina getting ready to hit her.

"_5 steps, 4 steps, 3 steps, 2 steps."_

"You're going to pay for this!" Melona said stopping.

"Heh, why are you stopping monster!"

"You bitch!" Melona said and she took a step forward.

"Now!" Leina yelled and she threw her sword at the monster and tackled her. Leina pushed her then punched her previously. Then Leina stabbed both of her breasts and pushed her to the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Melona.

"Hah! She's falling down! I need to save her!" yelled Kai. He rushed toward the Melona and jumped.

"Wait Kai!" Yelled Claudette running towards Kai.

Kai leaped forward and caught Melona. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… Why did you save me?" asked Melona.

"Because I think that cute girls like you shouldn't have any bruises." Kai teased and winked at her. "Am I right? You're in my debt now."

"May I know your name?" she asked.

"My name is Lee JI Kai." He replied.

"Lee JI Kai huh? I'll remember that name!" She said and she came close to him and she brushed her lips onto his.

"HUHHHH!" said the Startled Claudette just arriving at the scene. "Are they kissing?"

Melona broke the kiss and said "That was my first kiss! I hope we'll meet some day! Kai-Kun!"

"Y-Y-Your first kiss?!" said Kai. "Why me?"

"Because you were the first person who didn't treat me like I was some monster." She said. "Thank you very much Kai-Kun. Bye!"

"Melona…" Kai said and he turned around and saw an angry red haired girl glowing and was about to hit him with her sword.

"Wai-wait a minute Claudette-San! She kissed me I didn't kiss her!" Explained Kai.

"NO more Excuses!" Yelled the angry Claudette.

"Noooo!" screamed Kai.

at Leina's scene.

"Heh? Looks like this girl is worn out, I better take her with me." Said Risty. Risty carried Leina in bridal style and ran away. "Lee JI Kai you're a mysterious man."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Starting the search for Leina. Meeting the At the church!**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Queen's Blade or its characters.**_

* * *

"I already said that I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Kai exclaimed.

"And why should I believe you?" said Claudette.

"Because were friends right?" Said Kai.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"I never had a friend before…" Said Claudette softly only Kai can hear her.

"Maybe because you scare them away." Kai said joking.

"Yeah…Maybe…"

"Hey you know that I'm joking right?" Kai said. "The reason why I see you as my friend is because your different from other girls. You're special in ways."

"Kai…I'm special because I'm the General and from the Vance's am I correct?"

"No. Not that. Your special is your own personality. Everyone has a different personality and everyone's well sort of different from each other. I don't see you as the General or the daughter of the Vance's, I see you as Claudette-San, the Claudette-san that I am friends with and the Claudette-san that is stubborn, hot headed, mean, and Kawaii when she's shy, when she's embarrassed, and when she's in serious mode!"

"Th-Th-Thank you." Claudette says.

"_Kawaii, she's so cute when she's blushing!" t_hought Kai. "Anyways are we going to find Leina?"

"Yes we have to."

"Then let's go!" Kai says_. "Leina…"_

As the two arrived at the bridge Elina says "You two have a fun time together and please bring Onee-sama back!"

"Don't worry I will I promise!" Promised Kai. "Pinky promise." The two of them made a pinky promise.

"Let's go!" yelled Claudette.

"I just have one thing to say." Says Kai.

"What?"

"I don't know how to ride a horse…"

"…"

"How about…You ride with Claudette Onee-sama!" Says Elina.

"What?!" Yelled Claudette.

"…"

"Yup, it's settled then!" Elina says.

"But!"

Elina picked up Kai and put him on the horse behind Claudette. "Remember to hug her!"

"Hyah!" Claudette yelled as she whipped the horse.

"WUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Kai. "S-S-S-Slow down! I think I'm going to vomit!"

"Don't vomit on me!" Yelled Claudette back. "I think I need to teach you how to ride a horse…" Said Claudette.

"Good idea!"

"MMMHHH." Groaned Leina as she woke up. When Leina opened her eyes she saw a female with red pointy hair. "Risty?"

"Ahhhhh you're finally awake!" she exclaimed. "You know I'm still mad at you."

"Mad at me why?" asked Leina.

"You made me lose all of the treasure…" Risty says.

"Uh...That's all?" Wondered Leina. "That's why you're mad at me?"

"Yes! I don't know what to feed the children now…"

"You have kids?!" Yelled Leina.

"No! Their orphans."

"Oh…"

"That was…Fun!" Yelled Kai. "Let's do it again!"

"You know you're really like a 5 year old…"

"I'm not a 5 year old! I'm a sixteen year old!" said the pouting Kai.

"Sure, whatever…" Says Claudette. "Hey Kai…"

"Yeah?" replied Kai "What is it?"

"D-D-D-Do you re-really mean the things that you said…" Stuttered Claudette.

"_Kawaii, she's so cute when she's blushing and embarrassed."_ Thought Kai. "Yeah of course I mean that. If I didn't mean all the things that I said, I wouldn't say it. If I said it, I mean it."

"Thanks…" Said Claudette. "Thanks for being my friend."

"Your welcome!" Winked Kai.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast and why does it feel so warm? Do I like him? No he is just a friend… The first friend I made! I do not like him!"_ thought Claudette.

"Claudette-san? Hello?" Kai said waving his hands in front of her face.

"What?"

"You were spacing off."

"Oh that…Hey do you think that Leina is wrong…" Asked Claudette.

"I'm sorry but what?" replied Kai.

"I mean is she running away from her destiny wrong? I mean she is the rightful heir of the Vance's."

"No there's nothing wrong with her running away because, well it's actually her choice and no one can change her. She wants to be free from all of this. Especially free from her destiny. She doesn't want to be the Heir. She wants you to be it. I personally think you should be it because I know you can change bad things into good things. You're a great person Claudette-san. I know it. You can lead people to their destiny. You're a great leader."

"Kai… Thank you but I need to bring Leina back because it is the Counts wish." Said Claudette.

"Why? Why?" Said Kai. "Why can't people make their own decision… I mean it is their rights to make their own decision…I wish that I could change people…I just wish that I can make a rule saying that you cannot change other people…I just want people to stop being so bossy towards other people…They should just make their own decision…" Kai says softly only Claudette can hear. "I don't want to see more people suffer because of other people. Never."

"Kai…I'm sorry but I have to…I am his Oldest Daughter…"

"Then how come Leina is the Heir not you!" snapped Kai.

"I…I…I…I don't know…"

"You do know! You're just hiding it! Let it out! Let it all out!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" YELLED CLAUDETTE. "I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MY FATHER LOVES ME OR NOT!" Claudette soon burst into tears. "I don't know…"

Kai got up walked over in front of her, kneeled down, he soon cup her cheeks and spoke. "It's all right, I'm here now…" He pulled her closer to him and stroked her hair. "It's all right."

"I don't know…" she cried. Every second she cried harder remembering how Leina was treated and how she was treated. _"Why, why can no one see can't' me like you do Kai. All I ever wanted was some love from my father and at least some friends." _

"Shhh… It's all right…" Kai said. He pulled her away from him then he cupped her cheeks again and says "I know you're doing this for your Father but at least make some decisions on your own…I'm sorry that I brought this subject up…"

"It's ok…" Claudette says whipping her tears. "I needed someone to hold me like that…And say all those things…"

"Well, if you have any problems come to me OK? I'll help you and I'll always be there for you." Kai said.

"Kai…"

"I promise…Pinky promise!" Kai promised. The two of them pinky promised. "If I ever break the promise…You get to beat me up."

"Thank you…"

"No problem…I can't just sit here and see a girl cry…And suffer…You know you're really cute when you cry." Commented Kai. "And besides, a guy who just sits there staring at a girl whose suffering isn't a real man."

"Then what is a real man."

"A real man is a man that is always there protecting the girl, always there for the people he loves, never breaks a promise, and a man who never hits a girl or make a girl suffer."

"So you were saying that my dad is not a real man?"

"Maybe…"

"You know…I never expressed my feelings towards other people…"

"Well you have one person now!" Yelled Kai. "Hey let's take a picture!"

"Picture?" Asked Claudette.

"Here let me show you." Kai reached in his pants and pulled out his IPhone 4s. He turned it on and looked for the camera. "See it's me and you."

"Weird thingy."

"Smile!"

"What?"

"CLICK!" clicked the camera.

"What the heck did you just do?!" Yelled Claudette.

"A picture…" Whimpered Kai. "See…It's me and you together." Kai showed Claudette a picture.

"Together huh?"

Then the sky starting raining. It was raining hard, very hard.

"Oh crap it's raining!" Kai said. Kai quickly got up and took of his black jacket and put it on Claudette's head. "You'll catch a cold."

"You'll catch a cold too!" Said Claudette.

"Don't worry, you're a lady by the way…" Says Kai. "It'll be a shame if a pretty lady catches a cold."

"Bakka…"

"Hey look a church, let's go in there." Kai suggested.

"A church?" Replied Claudette.

"Yeah, we can stay there until the rain stops."

"Are you sure? I mean we can go to an Inn."

"Let's just go…" Kai drags her all the ways to the church. He knocks about 5 times until the door open. Standing there was a busty blond. She was wearing a blue and white nun outfit with glasses. She has white leggings and it looks like she's not wearing any panties. _"Damn, she has the biggest bust out of all the girls I met here. She even has bigger bust than Claudette-san. Hehehehe" _Kai thought.

BAM!

Claudette hit Kai in the head and said "Stop thinking perverted stuff."

"I am not thinking perverted stuff!"

"Then why is your face all blushy." Snapped Claudette back.

"Be-Be-because I was thinking about…Um…about…You! Yeah you! I was thinking how cute you are when you blush!"

"Bakka…"

"How may I help you two travelers?" asked the Blond chick, Melpha.

"Hi, um we were just wondering if we can stay here for the day." Kai asked politely. "Like until it stops raining."

"Oh yes indeed!" She says.

As she led Kai and Claudette in there was an angel sitting at the table and yelling "Melpha! Where's my milk! I want it now!"

"Someone's on their period…" Mumbled Kai.

"You say something?!" She snapped back at him.

"Nope…"

"Ah everyone, let's all sit down and eat shall we?" Interrupted Melpha.

"Fine…"

As the group of people were eating the angel spoke up "Melpha I want more food!" She demanded it in a very bossy tone.

"I thought angels aren't supposed to be lazy and dumbasses." Blurted Kai. "Guess this angel is weak…"

"Hey watch your mouth kid!" yelled Naneal.

"And why should I?"

"Because you're going to regret it!"

"How? How am I going to regret it?" Said Kai. "Hmmm?"

"You just are…" Said Naneal.

"Oh my, why don't we eat now shall we?" Melpha.

"Thanks for the meal!" shouted Kai.

"Who thanks for a meal." Mumbled Naneal.

"I thank for a meal because I'm actually happy I get to eat. I'm happy that god gave me food." Stated Kai.

"Whatever…" said Naneal.

"Sorry for barging in like this, we didn't have a place to stay and well it is raining." Apologized Kai. "We could have gone to the Inn but I was afraid that Claudette-san and her solders might get sick."

"Kai…" whispered Claudette "Do you actually care for me that much?"

"Of course I care for you a lot, you are indeed my friend aren't you?" said Kai. "I have good hearing that's why…"

"!" Claudette was surprised he can hear that well. _"I should be more careful"_ she thought.

Time skip: 30 minutes later.

"UGHHHH" groaned Naneal. "Melpha! Get me some more milk!"

"Hai!" replied Melpha.

"Oh and get me some more food too!" Naneal barked.

"Why don't you get it yourself? Stop telling people what to do!" Barked Kai.

"Why?" replied Naneal.

"Because, some people don't like being bossed around, some people want to be free, and some people have feelings!"

"I care because?"

"You should care! You're an angel! What if you're a mom? Would you like to see your husband boss your child around?" Kai yelled "Would you like to see them get hurt because they didn't do it or they did do it but they did it incorrectly?"

"Heh? I bet your family is a mess! That's why you came crawling to the general? I bet your mom died! Because of you!"

"You-You don't know shit about me!" Kai yelled "It's not my fault she died!" Kai suddenly got up and ran out into the rain he was running as fast as he could/.

"Kai wait!" Shouted Claudette. "This is your fault!" Claudette got up and chased him. "Kai…"

"It's not my fault…" Said Kai... _"It's not my fault! Why can't I just be free? Free from him…From my stepmother too..." thought Kai. "I never wanted this! All I wanted was to be free! I never wanted this!" _

"BAM!" Kai hit an elf. "Who are you?" He whispered.

"Kai!" Shouted Claudette.

"Claudette-san…Thank you for being with me…" suddenly everything went pitched black for Lee JI Kai.


End file.
